Jamie Wayne
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Jamie is a somewhat reckless yet cunning teen, and definitely a daddy's girl, it's just a shame that her so called 'real' dad decides to show up and start trying to control her life. Well if Bruce-freaking-Wayne thinks he can replace her family and make her an 'upstanding citizen' then he's got another thing coming! Summary sucks but hopefully the story will be better.


**Jamie Wayne**

 **A/N:** I have actually been working on this idea since I was 13, things have gotten a bit more darker and a bit more adult than how I had originally planned it. Lol.

Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Jamie. That was it. That was her. Jamie. Just Jamie.

That's who she was and that who everyone knew.

Jamie, cynical, sarcastic, weird Jamie. The girl that just was.

So when she became no longer 'just Jamie' it... Didn't seem right. The name, _Wayne,_ it didn't fit right, it wasn't her, that not who she was, and no matter what _**they**_ try to do. She will never be what they want. Because she wasn't Jamie Wayne, she was Just Jamie.

The girl that just was there. Living in the shadows, one step ahead of everyone and everything.

But we digress. Because right now she wasn't Jamie Wayne, the obedient daughter of Bruce Wayne, no, right now she was Jamie, silent observer hidden in the shadows. And her father wasn't Bruce Wayne. It was a man people call. 'The Stork'. She thought it was a funny name, but the mention of it sent fear running through people, her dad would just roll his eyes, he didn't care what they called him, as long as they knew better then to stand in his way, he didn't care.

Right now. She was watching a gang. A gang called the... Wait for it... T _he Moleheads_... the Moleheads... Yeah... _**Moleheads**_.

Anyway she was currently watching as they unloaded a shipment of armours and weapons, and whilst this was a completely normal thing to happen in the small town of Loope (conveniently located by the sea to easily attain illegal goods) it wasn't however usual for said delivery that was for her father and his... 'gang' to be stolen by a smaller gang. In fact not even the second biggest gang in the town would dare try and steal from her father... The Moleheads however thought they could, what idiots... Then again they are call ' _The Moleheads'_.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?

" Jamie listened in to the conversation, the fear was just as clear on the mans face as it was in his voice. The other guy however...

"Pfft Are you kidding me? That old man has gone soft. I doubt we'd have any trouble from him or his gang. He's an old hack now. We're/ the ones in charge now, we-"

Both men swivelled over to where Jamie had collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Y-you! In charge! Aha stop, you're killing me hahaha, as if. 'The Moleheads' in charge yeah right."

The man who had spoken first looked at her in confusion before realisation and fear passed through his eyes whilst the mouthy one began to walk over to her brandishing a knife.

"Did no one ever tell you its rude to eaves drop, and what could a little kid like you possible know about-"

She raised her hand to stop him mid-sentence, she smirked.

He already made a mistake, well he'd already made a view, but he just proved why _'The Moleheads_ ' would never be in charge.

Blue eyes looked into grey.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

The man shook where he kneeled looking into the almost black eyes of the man before him, he knew it was a bad idea to steal from the 'Spawn' gang. And now he was going to pay dearly for everything that happened because of the stupid gang his brother forced him in ( _oh Gods. His brother!_ ) but not only that, he was gonna pay at the hands of _the_ mad man himself, _The Stork_.

"So." The deep voice rumbled, sending chills down the mans spine. "You and your _brother_ thought it was _ok_ to take what was **_mine?_** " Swallowing nervously the man shook his head.

"Then prey tell... _Why_?"

He broke.

Jamie watched from up in the rafters of the building her father had chosen to operate in tonight.

Blood stained her clothing and skin, though it didn't really bother her anymore.

In fact she quite enjoyed.

The man below had tried to warn his idiot brother of the ' _Crow'_ but like all idiots he wouldn't listen, and he payed the price, forfeiting his life.

Jamie rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuses of the man below balling his eyes out to her father, telling him all that he wanted to know, perhaps he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Once the man had done talking her father thanked him and told him he was free to go/ then shot him in the head. At least he had a moment of relief before it all ended.

"Child!"

Hoping down from the rafters and landing just in front of the dead body she mocked glared at her mentor.

"I'm not a child."

"In my eyes you will always be my **_child._** " The man smirked at her before holding out an arm, she walked over to him as they both began walking towards the back of the warehouse where the office was.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"My child this maybe the toughest re-quest I've ever had to ask you to do..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** First off like I said I started this when I was 13 back then when I first got fanfic my name was LokiPotterRiddle, the fact she is called Crow isn't because I'm naming her after me. It just ties in with her mentor and some of his gang members.

It short but I'm tired. I may update tomorrow (Well later today) or Friday


End file.
